Up Against The Wall
by smallboxes
Summary: Mindy couldn’t even remember why she was mad at him in the first place, but she bet it was a really good reason.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Drake & Josh_, am making no profit, and no copyright infringement is intended. All comments and/or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

"I hate you!"

"You make me so sick."

"You're probably the most annoying person on the planet!"

Both of their faces were hot with anger while Drake's hands were balled into fists as Mindy narrowed her eyes. He had snuck into her house again for the third time that week, but their hushed tones couldn't diminish the antagonizing in each of their voices.

Mindy couldn't even remember why she was mad at him in the first place, but she bet it was a really good reason. If there was one thing she could count on him for, it was to make her all hot and bothered. And what killed her about that tiny fact was that he knew it too.

"Why did you even come over anyway?" Mindy whispered, so as not to wake her parents. "I can't stand -"

She never did get to finish that thought because Drake quickly crushed his lips against her own and that was all she needed. It was enough of an answer for her to wrap her arms around his neck and she felt herself being lifted when his fingers clawed and pressed at the back of her thigh.

Mindy wildly grabbed at the back of his head, pulling him tighter in to the kiss while accidentally biting his lip harder than she meant to. She heard him groan; felt the vibrations of his voice against her own lips and it didn't even occur to her they were moving until she felt her back slam against the wall, near the window where Drake had climbed in what only seemed like moments earlier.

He felt cold underneath her fingers, like the wind still clung to him. She pushed his denim jacket down his skinny arms and their connected mouths were interrupted to let her striped polo shirt flutter to the floor. Her mind started reeling when Drake's hot lips moved down to the curve of her neck and over to her nude colored bra strap.

"I still hate you," Mindy hissed before she bit at his earlobe. Even though she couldn't see it, she was pretty sure she felt his cocky grin against her skin and really, it shouldn't have been such a turn on.

"Uh huh, sure," Drake replied throatily with almost a hint of gravel to his voice. She just laced her fingers through the silky strands of his auburn hair and tugged at the ends when she felt his fingers drag over the frayed waistband of her oldest jeans she was wearing. "God Mindy, the one time you wear jeans, I swear…"

"Shhh," Mindy said, dragging her hands down his back in the way that she knew he liked, stopping to rub tiny circles at the small of his back. She had to stop all together when she heard the sound of her zipper and together they worked until she was able to kick the last restraining pant leg off the tip of her toes.

The wall felt chilly against her skin, but it didn't matter because her blood was boiling, making her internal temperature rise as she opened her eyes and saw her perfectly made up bed sitting primly in the middle of the room; almost as though it was looking upon them in disdain.

But she didn't care, didn't care at all and had to attribute that to him because she had never had a carefree attitude until she met Drake; she never did a lot of things until she met him.

She loved this more than a person ought to; the way his hands roamed over her chest and neck and belly; the way he used his body to hold hers in place. She felt how much he was enjoying this too, against the inside of her thigh and the way he would periodically bite into her flesh. The thought alone made her squirm over the denim of his blue jeans and sigh along the side of his neck.

"I don't think," Drake was saying now, interrupting her mental reverie. "I can last…last much longer."

She nodded and gently placed kisses on the tip of his nose and over the freckles that were sprinkled under his brown eyes. Although in the lack of light, it was almost as if two dark pools were staring back at her between bouts of his eyelids being shut tight in pleasure.

"Did you bring…"

"Left back pocket," he answered with an underlying gasp to his voice. She reached into the tight denim and lightly squeezed his butt as she grabbed the protection.

"Open," Mindy demanded and giggled at the raised eyebrow he gave her before she stuck the condom between his lips. He held it there while she tried her quickest to undo the belt, buttons, and zipper of his pants. She heard him give a whimper when her fingers finally found the metal pull tag.

When his pants were loosened, Mindy grinned and bit the condom between her own teeth as he kissed her cheek and quickly shimmied out of his boxers. She ripped open the wrapper and felt almost satisfied in feeling his small moan vibrate between their bodies when she rolled the rubber over his erection that had been pressed against the fabric of her panties for what felt like forever. Her fingers lingered, leaving him with prickly, tingling sensations throughout his body and Drake let out a frustrated sigh.

"What, do you hate me a little now?" Mindy teased, briefly catching his lips in a kiss. "Prove it."

She almost had to laugh at the way he quickly ripped her underwear down her legs. And there was no style or finesse to the way Drake pushed himself inside of her, but Mindy was perfectly fine with that – he still took her breath away, erased all the snarky remarks out of her head, and made her cry out in quiet pleasure against his sweaty skin. It was all she could do to hold on as she fisted his t-shirt into her gripping fingers while he tried to make something of a rhythm.

Mindy felt his legs shake beneath her own and she knew he was close from the way his breath quickened; she squeezed her own thighs tighter around his narrow waist and let her body try to relax against the unrelenting pressure of the wall on her back. Drake brought his hand between them; used his calloused thumb to relieve some of her pressure.

Before she knew it, she came hard and fast mere seconds after his own satisfaction was pulled out of him.

Mindy felt herself slide down the wall onto legs that felt like jelly and her hand reached out for his shoulder. She absent-mindedly pulled up her underwear and noted that in the quiet, Drake's breathing was becoming steadier as he too pulled up on his own jeans.

"Come here," Mindy whispered, pulling on his hand and guiding him toward the bed. They collapsed side by side, relishing in the feel of the soft, lavender comforter under their bodies.

She woke up the next morning under her blankets with the window open and painfully remembered the argument that had started it all from the night before.

* * *

FIN. 


End file.
